The present invention relates generally to the field of data collection over networks, and more particularly to determining instrumentation code segments for data collection purposes.
In some computer network environments, data collection from one or more computers is performed using instrumentation code segments. Developers and users of those computer network environments continue to face difficulties and costs associated with determination of inefficient instrumentation code segments used for data collection purposes.